


A Perfectly Charming Prince

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: It’s Halloween and that can only mean a party at Meg and Gavin’s! You dress up a princess and accidentally become a couple.





	A Perfectly Charming Prince

Going to Halloween parties was simultaneously the best and worst part of the holiday in your mind. It was the best because getting to dress up was fun, as was seeing other people dress up, but it was also the worst part because it was the one night a year you couldn’t stay firmly attached to Meg’s hip because she was busy being a cute couple with Gavin. You were in no way jealous of them (well maybe just a little because their Cortana/Master Chief costume pairing was fantastic) but you also felt more comfortable with a friend at your side. Safety nets were always a good thing to have.

You had gone over to Meg and Gavin’s house early to help them set up for the party, and you helped Meg get ready and she helped you. She had helped you with your costume in more ways than one because she had also found you someone willing to make you a fairly accurate Cinderella dress. It wasn’t quite as large as the gown had been in the movie, but that was for the best as you needed to be able to not knock everything over.

“You really do look amazing,” Meg told you for the millionth time as you adjusted the dress in the kitchen. The two of you were trying to make sure that everything that needed to be accounted for in ways of food and drinks were situated before everyone really started to show up. There were already a half dozen people or so in the living room, and the only people you properly knew were the host and hostess. You and Meg had been close back in LA and when an Austin job was offered to you, you took it because you knew someone. Sure, you knew people from your job, but Meg’s coworkers were infinitely cooler and she wanted you to meet them. Plus, there were people she knew from the last time she lived in Austin there as well and she was just as excited for you to meet them.

“Thanks,” you said, smiling. “And I wish I could tell you how jealous I am of your Cortana costume because it’s ridiculously perfect for you.” The two of you just chatted while you worked about your respective costumes, saying hi to whoever wandered in. You were introduced to one, two, five, eight people before Meg started to get antsy. Clearly, she did not want to be in the kitchen but out with the guests.

“You know, you can go,” you told her as you watched her poke her head out of the kitchen for the tenth time in twenty minutes. “All that’s left is pulling the mini-hot dogs out of the oven. I can handle that, Meg.”

She didn’t need telling twice. After giving you a quick hug, she slid out into the living room, never to be seen again, probably. You felt a slight amount of unease in the pit of your stomach with your safety net gone, but you were alone in the kitchen at least. It wasn’t long though until you too were entering the party, arms full of plates with mini-hot dogs. As you dropped it on the food table in the corner, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“You and your boyfriend have really cute costumes,” a woman you hadn’t met before said. Your eyebrows crept up your face.

“Excuse me?”

“You and your Prince Charming!” she exclaimed, pointing to a man with dark hair and incredibly blue eyes a few feet away. He was wearing what was definitely a Prince Charming from Cinderella costume and a suave, charming smile to match. He was talking to a girl in a Tomb Raider costume who seemed to laugh before patting his arm and heading off in a different direction. Prince Charming just shrugged, making a face at the guy next to him, an Indiana Jones, and taking a swig of the bottle he held.

“He’s been flirting with some of the other girls though,” the woman told you, making a face. It was then that you noticed her costume, a very well put together Egyptian costume that was obviously handmade as it didn’t look like it was about to fall apart. “He keeps saying ‘Looking for your Prince Charming? Well, here I am’ and well, it’s both funny and sad.”

“That is hilariously bad,” you agreed, nodding, “But he isn’t…” you stopped speaking as she shooed you towards him to cut him off from reaching a lady bug. You stepped on the hem of your dress, which sent you right to bump into his back. As he turned to face you, you looked around desperately for Meg to come save you, but it was too late now.

“Well,” a deep voice said from very close behind you. You spun around to face Prince Charming, who was looking at you with a smirk on his face. “I didn’t see a glass slipper lying around. Must be too early for me to chase after you.” A split second after the words left his mouth, he grimaced. “That was…very creepy,” he declared, “And I am _very_ sorry.” He took another sip of his beer, still making a slightly pained face. “Aaron.”

“[Y/N],” you replied, offering him a slight smile. “I hear that you’re telling girls you’re their prince charming and apparently, we need to have a talk.” You gave Aaron a serious look for a second before laughing and Aaron laughed too, shrugging.

“So, what’s with the costume anyway?” you asked, looking him up and down. Despite the fact that it was definitely a store-bought costume, it seemed to fit him pretty perfectly. Your eyes lingered on him for a couple moments longer than usual, before your gaze flicked back to his face.

“Prince Charming is not usually a solo kind of costume,” you noted, “Unless you are literally just wearing that to use that fairly lame pick up line,” you added, raising your eyebrows. Aaron gave you a small smile, looking like he was trying to figure out how to explain something before taking a sip of his beer.

“I lost a bet,” he said simply after a long moment.

“How?“ 

“You don’t want to know,” he chuckled, shaking his head. He motioned at you, “What about you? Shouldn’t you have a Prince Charming to go with the dress or something?” You made a face at him, shaking your head.

“Cinderella is totally a solo costume!” you defended. “I mean, she shows up to a ball by herself and leaves with a prince, basically. Have you never seen the movie?”

“Not since I was six, maybe,” he told you, “But I guess your costume is working out pretty well. I mean…” he trailed off, “Here I am.” You rolled your eyes, a smile crossing your face.

“We’ll see,” you stated, patting his shoulder, “We’ll see.” You both laughed, and as you did, you spotted Meg looking over at you. She made a ‘what even’ face and mouthed “oh my god” to you. You mirrored her face, mouthed “I know, right? What the fuck?” back at her. You shrugged before looking back to Aaron, who was looking from you to Meg and back.

“I take it you’re one of Meg’s friends,” he guessed.

“That I am,” you sighed, “I’m the one who decided to follow her to Austin.” Realizing how that sounded, you quickly added: “I got a job offer in Austin and I figured I knew someone here so why not?”

“I figured,” he chuckled, probably about how panicked you seemed to be, “Meg was really excited you were coming. Talked about it all the time from when you said you were coming to when you showed up.” He brought the beer bottle to his lips again, draining it completely. “I’m going to go get another drink,” he said, “Do you want one?”

“Sure!” you said happily, smiling as you followed after him to grab a drink.

One drink turned to two, which turned into several more. Over the course of the night, people kept coming up to the two of you to compliment the couple’s costume you had going on. At first, you two explained that it had been an accident, but after a while, it didn’t even matter anymore. The first time you hadn’t explained it, Aaron had just said thank you and given you a sappy look couples gave each other. You couldn’t help but giggle at that.

As the night wore on, you two had taken spots on the couch, sitting nestled together and just talking, ignoring everyone else around you as you got caught up in your own little world. It turned out that Aaron was actually a pretty cool guy and not what you had expected when Lara Croft told you to go straighten your boyfriend out.

“We need to dance!” Aaron declared at one point, jumping off the couch suddenly. He held his hand out to you, smiling the same charming smile you first saw him giving.

“What?” you giggled, giving him a look.

“We’re dressed to go to a ball, so dancing needs to happen,” he explained, shaking his outstretched hand at you. “Now come on!”

You rolled your eyes but took his hand, laughing as he pulled you to your feet and immediately put his arm around you. With no hesitation, Aaron began to dance, but it was obvious in a few seconds just how much the both of you had to drink. It was a sloppy waltz and while you laughed, he started to sing.

“I can show you the world…”

You opened your mouth to correct him because that was definitely from Aladdin, but before you could, someone had clapped a hand on his shoulder, stopping your waltz. You looked around him to see that the guy dressed as Indiana Jones was giving Aaron an ‘are you serious right now’ look. As he caught sight of you moving, he looked at your costume and he looked back at Aaron.

“What the fuck, Blaine?” Aaron asked. Blaine shook his head.

“Aaron, did you find a Cinderella and decide dancing would be a good idea?” Blaine asked, looking from him to you. You started giggling again, hiding your face with use of Aaron’s shoulder. He glanced down at you, smirked and then looked back at his friend.

“You’re god damn right,” Aaron informed. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” He sidestepped Blaine, leading you back into your badly timed waltz. You made it from the couch to the door, people stepping aside for you, before Aaron stepped on your foot.

“Ow!” you exclaimed, looking down at your feet. You raised an eyebrow as you saw he was definitely wearing cowboy boots. Those would explain why your foot now felt like it was throbbing.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. You shrugged and the two of you continued on in your effort to displace everyone while you danced. He managed to sing through three more Disney songs, none of them from Cinderella before you heard ‘So This is Love’. You looked around as you two danced before you spotted Meg near her speakers, standing with her phone plugged into them. You rolled your eyes, looking away and hiding your face against Aaron’s shoulder again. Without even looking, you just knew Meg was taking pictures of you and Aaron.

The two of you continued to dance until it had slowed to a swaying, and it wasn’t long after that that you two flopped back down on the couch, laughing tiredly at yourselves. You pulled your phone out of the pocket sewn into the dress you were wearing, seeing that you had a half dozen picture texts from Meg. Even though the pictures were sized down, you could definitely tell they were pictures of you and Aaron dancing.

“Oh dear,” you mumbled to yourself, opening them up to scroll through them. In most of them, you could only see one person’s face, either yours laughing or Aaron’s as he sang. The last one was probably your favorite. As you swiped to the last one, Aaron draped his arm around you, resting his cheek on the top of your head. It was a picture of the two of you mid twirl, smiling at each other.

“We’re adorable,” Aaron stated, and you giggled.

“The question is, are we adorable when not in costume?” you joked, moving your head from underneath his. He looked at you with a very serious look, thinking for a moment before he said:

“Well, I guess we’ll have to find out,” he said seriously. “How do you feel about dinner?”

“I’m usually all for it,” you told him, shrugging.

As the two of you made plans for a date, you could see Meg hovering around, making faces and giving you the thumbs up every time your eyes met. You just rolled your eyes at her every time before looking back at Aaron again. It had been a random happening as you definitely picked the idea for the costume and Aaron had lost a bet, but it had turned out so well. Weird the way things turn out.


End file.
